REGALO ESPECIAL
by Cindy880304
Summary: Fic Stucky por el cumpleaños 100 de Steve.


**Fic Stucky por el cumpleaños número 100 de Steve Rogers.**

 **REGALO ESPECIAL**

 **CUMPLEAÑOS NÚMERO 21 DE STEVE**

Bucky había estado ocupado la última semana y es que pronto sería 4 de Julio esa fecha era especial para el Pais Norte Americano y para James aún más, Steve cumplía 21 años.

Las cosas habian sido complicadas para todos en los últimos años el sabía bien que desde la muerte de Sarah los cumpleaños consistian en un poco de whiskey, cortesía del padre de Bucky y con suerte un poco de pie de manzana.

Pero este año era distinto el cumpleaños número 21 de Steve Rogers, Bucky había hecho grandes sacrificios trabajó en casi todas las labores imaginables, cortar césped e incluso acompañar señoras de alta sociedad a los almacenes, en uno de sus tantos empleos conoció a una señora que tenía un pequeño negocio de repostería, sin dudar Bucky le solicitó hacer uno con chocolate y un toque de manzana, la señora noto que él no estaba en capacidad de pagar por uno grande así que opto por regalárselo, lo cual fue una bendición para el.

Lo mejor fue que el esposo de la señora le regalo algo de Whiskey Irlandés, no era mucho pero en definitiva era de buena calidad y suficiente para ambos.

Steve había notado misterioso a su amigo en los últimos días, vio como tomaba su salario y lo guardaba en una media, e inmediatamente pensó que James había conocido a su mujer ideal y que ahorraba para su matrimonio y no pudo más que sentir algo de celos y tristeza.

A las 4pm de ese día Bucky salía de su trabajo con una linda caja azul y su botella de licor rumbo al apartamento que compartían tenía que alegrar a su pequeñito y es que los últimos días lo había visto decaido.

Cuando llegó al apartamento llego con un estruendoso ¡ **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PUNK!**

Bucky: No creerías que lo había olvidado ¿verdad?

Steve: Gracias amigo. Pero te veo más contento a ti que ami.

Y como no el presente era un delicioso pastel de chocolate, después le llevaría algo a su familia pero ahora tenía que poner las velas y que el chico del cumpleaños pidiera sus deseos.

Bucky cantó el feliz cumpleaños con todo el amor que a había en su alma y empezaron a comer el exquisito pastel, en serio que la señora Ann hacia magia en la cocina.

De repente Bucky agarro un poco de la cubierta y se la puso en el cuello a Steve, el pobre casi no sobrevive a ello, sentía como Bucky ponía la cubierta y luego su lengua esa lengua pecaminosa que tenía un lugar reservado en el cielo del placer, era casi un milagro que un ataque de asma no lo hubiera matado antes pero ahora entendía la vida le tenía ese sensual momento guardado.

La temperatura del cuerpo de Steve aumentaba a niveles alarmantes ni todas los estados febriles por los que había pasado lo ponian así, Bucky lo tomo como si fuera una pluma y lo puso de pie, desabrocho la camisa y le unto más cubierta, que retiraba sensualmente con su lengua y labios de verdad este hombre era una amenaza a su sanidad mental, juraría que James nació sin ser virgen, demasiado sensual para este mundo.

Por fortuna Bucky lo tomaba de sus caderas, sus piernas eran gelatina pura, cuando termino de limpiar se paró cargo a Steve y lo beso apasionadamente su lengua recorría cada rincón, el labio inferior del punk siempre fue su delirio lo mordía y halaba, Steve estrujaba sus hombros deliciosamente y se frotaba contra el, ambos gemían estruendosamente por fortuna la pirotecnia estallaba y les daba un bello espectáculo atraves de la ventana.

 **WAKANDA**.

T'achalla dio una pequeña reunión en el palacio solo para los verdaderos amigos del capitán y de paso celebrar el 4 de julio.

Más tarde en la cabaña de Bucky este lo esperaba con algo de comida.

Su vecina amablemente le había hecho un pastel de chocolate con un toque manzana muy similar al que le llevó a Steve por su cumpleaños número 21.

Bucky: Bienvenido al club de los 100 Steve. Listo para compartir habitación en el geriátrico.

Steve: La de la prision si quieres, sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo amigo.

Bucky: Yo sé que ya comimos pero no despreciarás esto.

Bucky abrió la caja y Steve no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, el pensó que James lo había olvidado, que esa noche ambos se habían declarado su amor, en medio de apasionados besos y caricias, técnicamente se habían casado.

Bucky: Recuerdo perfectamente que eres mi esposo desde hace años y más después de que lo consumamos en los años 40 durante la guerra en aquella tienda de campaña pero ahora podemos hacerlo oficial, Stevie mi dulce punk ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Steve: Pensé que nunca lo dirias, claro que si mi idiota.

 **EN EL PASADO.**

Bucky se levantó desnudo para tomar agua, fue entonces cuando vio una nota de Ann " Espero que lo disfruten, este es el pastel del verdadero amor"

 **Y hasta aquí mi historia recomendaciones, regaños y bombas son bienvenidos.**


End file.
